Pilots remnant
by GT-R r32
Summary: One pilot, one dog, one VANGUARD class titan. And a... school for overpowered teens? Rated t for: Bad assness at its finest. AAND some swears. AAND zwei! Eyes up guardian!
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my first fanfic. As you know it is RWBY and titanfall. I hope you enjoy!

DISCLAIMER I do not own titanfall nor RWBY in any way. :)

What was his name? Guardian Rose.

What was his titans name? MG-1970

What chassis was his titan? Vanguard.

What was he doing?

Being unconscious. He had been for a long time. Almost a day. His titan had finally rebooted and was informing him that they were nowhere known and no one could come as there was no tracker installed. But two life signs were approaching and a third trailed behind.

"Guardian? Guardian! Get up Guardian!" MG said in attempts to wake his pilot.

His pilot replied, "I'm up I'm up! What's up?"

At that point, Grimm came. 2 Ursa and one nevermore.

"EMBARK!" Shouted Guardian, jumping into MG's cockpit.

Pulling out his titans trademark, custom made, ULTRA DESTRUCTIVE, machine gun with burst core and his shoulder mounted acolyte rocket pods, he got to work.

Guardian ran towards the first Ursa, he kicked its knee, shattering it and knocking it to its last knee. MG/Guardian proceeded to shove the barrel of the gun into the grimms mouth and shredded the beasts insides. He then locked on to the second one and fired all rockets, blowing it to bits. He then tore the last ones jaw of and proceeded to bash its head to a mushy mess. " yes!" He shouted in glee. This fight attracted the attention of those in vale.

The titan reported findings to the pilot.

"Pilot, there is civilisation nearby."

"Great! Where though?"

"North west of your position."

"Got it! Let's go!"

"Roger that pilot."

Both pilot and titan moved towards town. Knowing that locals wouldn't like him walking in with a MILITIA titan and fearing that they might be IMC he hid his titan near a shop.

Dust till dawn, to be precise.

Guardian entered the shop and went straight to the vials of dust.

Just as torchwick and his mobsters came in.

Guardian heard 'take my lien and leave, put your hands up, and, are you robbing me?'

Then a man in a black suit and red shades came and put a gun at the pilots head.

Simontainiously, Guardian and the girl with a scythe and red clothes burst through a window with a beaten member in front of them. While red did elaborate spins with her weapon, Guardian pulled out his similarly oversized data sword. "Wait wait wait. HOW."

He then continued, not really caring about his new data sword the size of ronin's, to wall run, jump, double jump then slam a goon into the ground. A second of fighting later, his titan had enough and rushed in to help. "Well reds, I think we can all say this has been a wonderful evening but I'm afraid this is when we part ways." Torchwick drawled. He fired a flare, which red hopped out the way of using crescent rose and Guardian double jumped from. Red turned and saw torchwick climbing a ladder and guardian asked" you okay if we go after him?"

"Uh huh" the shop owner agreed.

Red used crescent rose to rocket jump up MG said "fast ball" and proceeded to throw Guardian up, almost hitting ruby as she landed.

"Hey! Watch out!" Red shouted as Guardian landed two centimetres next to her.

"persistent." Torchwick muttered. Just then, a Bullhead VTOL rose up, with roman climbing up. "End of the line, reds!" He screamed as he threw a red crystal at the duos feet. Shooting it, he then shouted "Whoohoo!" At the large explosion. Knowing that they were gonna die if he didn't do something, Guardian stood in front of red, hoping to block the explosion. But it never came. Instead, a purple barrier stood between him and the VTOL. The woman responsible for the barrier proceeded to throw purple 'magic attacks' at the ship, making roman go into the cockpit, and be replaced by a woman in a red dress. The two women fought, with some help from the two teens, and eventually the VTOL escaped.

"You're a huntress… Can I have your autograph?" Red squeaked.

And Guardian simply face-palmed.

Aaaand there is the first chapter! Laziness took over that's why there's no actual fight scene description. You better wait for the next chapter! Byeee !


	2. Chapter 2

New chapter! I hope you enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own titanfall nor RWBY.

"I Hope you understand your actions will not be taken young lady. And man.

You put yourselves and others in great danger!"Glynda stated.

"But they started it!" Ruby replied, extremely flustered.

Guardian took off his helmet, showing his face. Pretty much EXACTLY the same as Ruby's.

But one difference. One that he didn't notice.

Wolf ears.

Our pilot be a FAUNUS!

"Yeah!"

"If it were up to me you'd be sent home with a pat on the back,"

Ruby perked up.

"And a slap on the wrist." Glynda finished, making ruby downcast.

She then slapped the table to emphasise, withdrawing an "eek!" From ruby.

"But, someone would like to meet you." She continued, moving to show Ozpin with a plate of cookies and his coffee mug.

"Ruby Rose. And…"

"Two things." Guardian listed. "A: Guardian Rose, one of SRS' finest and last surviving member of militia 10th combat fleet. Secondly: Rose? I thought I was the only rose left!"

Ruby looked at Guardian amazedly.

"You both…have silver eyes." Ozpin continued.

"Umm…." Both roses stammered.

"So, where did you learn to do this?" Ozpin asked, showing footage of the fight.

" S-Signal academy? Ruby answered and Guardian answered,

"Imagination."

"So, they taught you how to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?"

Ozpin pressed.

"Well, one teacher in particular."

" I see…" Ozpin answered, setting down the plate.

Guardian blinked over and took one. So did ruby. And they ate THEM ALLL!

"It's just I've only seen one other sythe wielded of that strength." Ozpin mused.

"Thash mah unkl" ruby spluttered through cookies. " sorry, that's my uncle crow. I used to be complete garbage until he took me under his wing and now I'm all like…" she imitated karate noises. " so, do you know who I am?" Ozpin asked.

"You're the headmaster of beacon!" "And do you want to come to my school?"

"More than anything!" "Ok then. That goes for BOTH of you." They stared at him in shock.

" I'm taking my titan and My dog."

Guardian said.

"That can be arranged." Ozpin answered.

"I can't believe my sisters coming with me to beacon!" Yang exploded.

" pleeaach staaaahp…" ruby moaned.

Yang let go of ruby. "But I'm so proud of you!"

"Really sis, it was nothing."

Then ruby caught sight of Guardian.

"Hey, Guardian!" Ruby shouted.

"Yea?" Guardian answered, coming to the sisters.

"Ooh! Lil' sis got a boyfriend!" Yang teased.

"Whaaaaa…..?" Guardian asked, extremely confused."oh, ruby! Look outside!"

Just then, 3 bullheads flew by, carrying MG.

" there he is. My best pal! A-apart from omega."

A dog, a husky, to be precise, bounded up.

" omega! How you doin'?"

"Oooh! You have a dog!" Ruby almost screamed.

"Yeaaaa…..?" Replied a confused pilot. "Anyway… looks like we're here!"

"So it does!" Yang replied.

Just then, a holo of prof. Good witch appeared.

"Who's that?" Yang asked.

"I am professor good witch."

"Oh."

Guardian snickered, drawing strange looks, and one that burnt into our pilot.

Yangs.

Her stare was usually enough to scare people into submission.

But not Guardian.

Oooh no.

Guardian whipped out a smart pistol, its holographic lock-on system, well, locked on to her head, chest and abdomen.

His helmets visor also glowed a threatening red. That scared HER.

"Ima go now." Guardian growled, as he backed of into the crowd.

What do you think? Next chapter is going to be character description.

Byeee!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, hello, hello! First, before I start anything I need to tell you that summer rose (Ruby's and Guardian's mum) will be appearing as an A.I in Guardian's helmet.

DISCLAIMER I don't own titanfall 1 nor 2 or RWBY!

Guardian "thorn" rose. Character profile.

AFFILIATION: SRS, M-CORPS, 6-4, Militia.

Accent: when singing, British. When talking, Australian.

Gender: Male (duh)

Eyes: silver

Faunus: yes, he is a wolf Faunus. He will act like a puppy.

Hair: brown

Skin: white (ruby rose white.)

Age: upon coming into contact with remnants atmosphere, 17.

Special abilities: He is permanently fused with the "blink" ability.

Titan: VANGUARD class

Weapons: all. Why he has all weapons? You ask, and I answer, his titan, MG-1971, has been modified to carry extra weaponry. Or, all weapons and attachments. And a double-headed scythe. And data sword and knife.

Helmet: standard. ( lastimosas. )

Cloak: yes, he is wearing the nightstalker cloak from destiny.

Tools: he has a device that stops time.

Titan weapons: all again.

Misc: he has his mothers helmet from before she died. It was the grapple helmet.

Personality: PTSD, survivor guilt, and slaughter of thousands, ( 329871 ) leaves him highly unstable and he has a lot of dark thoughts.

Back ground:

Upon joining the m-corps and training to be a pilot by his mum, Guardian has 96% accuracy and a certain affinity with weapons, armour and titans. He has been trained by bish and barker to be a skilled hacker and pilot ( of ships ). One day, summer was killed by Slone, and summers titan was stripped down to a frame and a dead pilot. Guardian sought revenge until jack cooper and B-T 7274 killed her. After a warp drive went overdrive, his IMC Transport warped him, his dog and his titan along with all his stuff to remnant. There he will join team RWBY and become a friend, an ally, an enemy and a… lover? Whooooaa! Too soon! Will Guardian overcome his fear of loosing more families and friends? Or, will he die?

Probably not, his pain tolerance is veeery high! Oh yes, there will be the adventures of childish titan and unstable childish pilot! HOORAY!

Hope you enjoy this! Byeee! And summer AI? Not up for voting.


	4. Apologies

wait, new chapter incoming. I just have some technical difficulties. Byeee!

in other words it refuses to copy and paste.


	5. Wait is over! Difficulty overcome!

HI! YES! HELLO!

New chapter! NO, you can't change my mind. I'm having Guardian have summer rose ( his and Ruby's, mum) as an A.I in his helm. He will be in a relationship with Blake. He is insane. After a couple more chapters I'll start a destiny/RWBY fanfic. YOU CANT STOOOP MEE! And Guardian will be BAD-ASS! OK?! No, he will not be undefeatable, but only to an overwhelming force. Or an equal. STORY TIIIME!

I do not own RWBY or Titanfall 1 nor 2!

[Beacon academy]

Guardian looked around. He spotted many weapons which interested him, ranging from swords, to guns, to FREAKIN' ROCKET LAUNCHERS! He pulled out his C.A.R SMG and walked towards his titans co-ordinates. It didn't take long to spot the gleaming black and neon green titan walking towards him. It currently had its chain gun equipped so that its pilot could run up the barrel into its cockpit. Which he did. He then sprinted towards where he saw Ruby and yang last.

Guardian saw a large crowd with Yang inside going God knows where and decided to help ruby. She was still dizzy and could not see as she was spun around by Yangs Group.

When her vision cleared, she saw a great robot crouching and opening… doors?

She then was blown away by a familiar cloak and armour wearing bad-ass walk out, his arms outstretched. " what do you think? " he asked, as the titan rose up to its fullest. 30 ft tall, with two rocket pods extending from its shoulders. " woaah! " ruby stated, clearly in awe of the titan. She then tripped over some luggage. And Guardian pulled out a flask and drank some VODKA! And adopting a Russian accent. Suddenly, " what are you doing?" A angry Ice princess asked. YES I'm aware its ice QUEEN but that's winter!. " uuuh, sorry?" Ruby weakly apologised. "Ooh no." Guardian said out loud.

"Sorry? Do you have any idea how much damage you could have caused?"

Ruby picked up a case and had it snatched off of her by an angry wiess . "This dust was dug and purified at the schnee mines."" And YOU!" She screamed at Guardian. "Where did you get that!?" And she pointed at MG.

"You not know. Only I will know." Guardian stated in a heavy Russian accent.

"Uuuhh.." Ruby mumbled, confused at white snow's antics.

"What are you, brain dead? Dust!" Weiss continued " fire, water, energy, electricity!"

"Aaah-" two reds almost sneezed.

"Are you even listening to me? Is any of this sinking in!?" Weiss continued ranting. " what do you have to say for yourselves?"

"CHOOOOOooooo!" Two roses sneezed. The resulting explosion sending the vial of dust clutched by Weiss to go flying and our resident pilot to go flying into MG who promptly caught him.

Not the best place to end I know but I am. Guardians colour scheme is main red and secondary black. MG has main black and secondary green. See you next time and I hope this was worth the wait. Byeee!


	6. Plz

I am making a destiny/halo/rwby crossover. Plz read plz plz plz plz and plz.


	7. The trip

This **is the back story of our pilot and how he got here. Enjoy! PM me for 1 IMC pilot OC and 1 militia pilot OC please!**

Guardian a 3 round burst at a grunt. The grunt's head exploded into a fleshy puddle. He was lucky. Earlier, he took a kraber shot to the leg. If that grunt wasn't on his own, he'd be dead. He continued his limping-run towards a ship. An IMC ship. It could take all his gear and his titan's weight but the problem was getting there. His dog SOMEHOW already made it. The husky managed to stowaway on his dropship, and now found itself in the IMC ship. His titan was dropping with all his stuff soon. They were evacuating the ship as it's engines were critical and the core vulnerable.

BOOOM! His titan landed. Guardian was on the ship, pulling up. MG grabbed the clamps and put them on. As they flew, the titan sung, _"I believe I can fly! I believe I can touch the sky!"_

"MG Shush!" Screamed the pilot. But then a flicker from the IMC 'project Eden' device exploded with light, engulfing the ship and just as quickly, dropped to reveal nothing.

The ship stopped in orbit of a planet, the pilot sealing his helmet and equipping his faithful dog omega with a canine space suit. They clambered out and into the titan. The titan used experimental titan blink, causing the two organic to pass out. The pilot got dropped out of the cockpit and the dog stayed in its area.


	8. Re-write

**Hello, i have had enough of the way my fic is going. So, I'm re-writing it. Here is the first NEW chapter.**

 **as always, hope you enjoy, and i still need one mor OC. And it needs to be IMC. Specify what helmet and weapons he/she has please! I own neither RWBY nor titanfall. If i did, I'd be happy. And dead. From happiness.**

3 months. 3 months he toiled away for the white fang. He was... a merc who rebelled and got himself a new job. As a white fang slave. His titan was painted white and had the white fang logo on in various places. Guardian, that's what the merc was called. and Guardian was working his ass off. I guess, that's just his luck. Till one day, a hunter attack commenced. It was not a drill, but a real huntsman team coming to liberate him. He hoped. A huntsman wearing a pilots helmet..? "Hey that's mine!" Guardian shouted, tackling the hunter and ripping the in-sealed helmet off, revealing a

black haired, red eyed man. Putting the helmet on, he helped the man up. "Sorry, i thought you were gonna keep it. I really don't want to be separated from it." The other man nodded. "The names Qrow. Ozpin sent me to a potential white fang base. I guess i found you instead."

"hey, you found a large robot? 'Cause he's mine. And weapons. A LOT of weapons."

"I'm sure we can find them." Said Qrow, in the sort of tone you would use to reassure a child. The pilot shock his head and sprinted of, waving a hand as a sort of 'come on!'

gesture. The pair ran first to the armoury, where a crate full of stuff was found. It was marked with the militia emblem and his own. His own consisted of akimbo from titanfall 1, and the words 'come take it' written underneath, on the background of a pilots helmet. Guardians helmet. He wore the sonar blade helmet and the lava camo.

dragging the crate to the hangar, a beacon bullhead awaited with the Titan crouching next to it. The titan was a 30ft vanguard class currently running ronin kit. Another bullhead came to accommodate the rest of the gear. Every single gun available to IMC and militia was in one crate, and every titan weapon in another. The pilot took his titan and said "see you at beacon?" The huntsman nodded yes and the two bullheads left, with the tian/pilot duo following on foot. Well, alls well that ends well right? Though, a girl who recently defected stood by a tree, a large black bow fluttering in the breeze. She smelt the boy, the smell of a wolf overwhelming any other smell the boy gave off. She pondered this, and left. Was it possible that this was THE Guardian? AKA, Thorn.

 **hope you enjoyed! BYEEE!**


	9. A guardian rises

I'm adding another element in. DESTINY. I'm having a hunter join the fight! Here is what he has. Including the vault.

Armour: helmets: mask of the third man, skyburners annex, takanome ranger 1.1, sinaa lamprey 1.0, KD bogyatr 2.0, rustburner 1.5.4, komarov 3.1r4, stratus 3.1.2, battuta, vaquero 1.1.

armour: gauntlets: spektar grasps, sinaa lamprey 1.1, snow angel grasps, iron breed sleeves, iron regalia sleeves, scarlight grasps, tracker 1.0.3, komarov 3.1.2, spektar gauntlets, forester 2.1, rustburner 1.5.4, cryptic 4.6, wolf pelt weave 2.0, takanome ranger 1.0, battuta 1.0, vaquero 1.0.

armour: chest: desolate vest, snow angel vest, sinaa lamprey 1.0, forester 2.1, komarov 3.1.2, vermillion stripe 1.0, scarlight vest, aspriet 1.1, iron breed vest, stratus 3.1.2, rustburner 1.5.1, battuta 1.0, vaquero 1.1.

armour: boots: iron breed boots, raku poltergeist 2.0, snow angel boots, spektar boots, forester 2.1, cryptid 4.6c boots, komarov 3.0c boots, rustburner 1.5.1 boots, stratus 3.1r4 boots, battuta 1.0, sinaa lamprey 1.1, vaquero 1.0, takanome ranger 1.0.

Armour: cloaks: end unsung, cloak of snows, nagari cloak, makeshift scarf, not a fallen hood, dynamo cloak, frumios cloak, night rain cloak, buckaroo's cloak, takanome ranger's hood, hardcase cloak, pilgrim's cloak, vaquero's cloak.

artifacts: unerring compass, coyote's luck, neural bezoar.

ghost: blue spine shell.

weapons: primary: kvostov 7G-0X, Cordova-HC3, wyestar X9, frontier-AR1, no land beyond, suros regime.

weapons: special: panta rhei, pryderi-D, patience and time, ded Alia III, Antons rule.

weapons: heavy: the smoulder, the young wolf's howl, ruin wake.

eqipment: sparrows: ev-44 firefly, ev-46 bitstorm, EV-47 prismatica, EV-48 king's touch, EV-49 phantasm, EV-50 mirage, EV-51 sunstroke, EV-52 lavabird, EV-53 glimmergold.

Ship: waning star.

shaders: thunderdevil, surfbreaker, sunglow, million million, suros minimalist.

emblem SUROS fire.

aligence of the three tower allegiances: dead orbit.


	10. Plz don't sue

Read tons of loot for your fix.


End file.
